Maria Patricia Trinidad Lacson
The child of a former mayor who was planning to run for presidency. 'Early Life and Family' Maria Patricia Trinidad Lacson was born to Patricia Santiago Trinidad and Arsenio Lacson on November 12, 1955. She is the eldest child of Patricia. She has 1 half brother: Julian aka Bongbong (b.1957) and 4 half sisters: Maria Victoria aka Irene (b.1960) Althea (b.1972 - d.1984) Samantha (b.1976 - d.1980) and Patricia Grace (b.1979 - d.1982). They all share the same mother. She was brought up by her foster-father Lacentillio "Lance" Yee ever since she was a neonate until she was 8 years old after her mother expeditiously separated from him after they had a relationship for 11 years for she is not sure who the father of Irene is after she entertained 2 other men before she got pregnant with her. Her father never knew about her existence because her mother only had a one-night stand with him. Although there were rumours that she is the daughter of Arsenio Lacson from the late 1950s until presently. Since 1959, her family has become close to the Marcoses after Patricia had an amour with Ferdinand Marcos for at least 6 months, got pregnant and lost the baby. She was compeer to Gracita Marcos from 1959 until 1963. Gracita asked her if she could hoard and acquire some of her dresses and shoes that does not wear anymore or fancies. Since she was timorous and''' farouche, Gracita approached and requested her mother to receive the raiment instead. Maria Patricia received more than 300 dresses and more than 200 pairs of shoes in their days of being playfellows in the course of 4 years because Gracita did not approve what she was wearing when she and her mother were visiting. In 1959 and 1963 she was frequently left with a babysitter along with her half brother and half sister until they domiciled in with the Marcoses in early 1964. '''Education, Career and Personal Life Maria Patricia turned ten the day after Ferdinand Marcos was elected in 1965, grew up as a young child at Malacañang Palace, the official residence of the President. In an interview with Filipinas Magazine in 1999, she admitted that she was uncomfortable living in the Palace because it was too confining, very formal, and fixed. She also added that it is "not necessarily the most appropriate place to bring up a kid but it was quite nice". While living at the Palace, she attended regular schools in Manila, then was tutored at the Palace because they found it difficult to go out because of protest rallies outside Malacañang. This she found the most boring thing that happened, to learn without classmates. Maria Patrcia went to the Institucion Teresiana (now Saint Pedro Poveda College) from Kindergarten to Grade IV where she earned First Honors. She attended Assumption Convent at Herran St. in Manila for Grade V to First Year High School where she also earned First Honors. Then, she went to the American School in Makati. She studied toward a B.A. degree in Religion and Politics at Princeton University and a Ph.D. in Government at Yale University. More information here on her education. (Since the public does not know of Maria Patricia's existence yet, the information is located in Imee Marcos' wikipedia page.) Maria Patricia entered the world of politics as National Chairman of the Kabataang Barangay youth organization in 1977. Afterwards, she became an Assemblyman from Ilocos Norte from June 30, 1984, up to March 25, 1986, together with Antonio V. Raquiza. Twelve years later, she returned to the world of politics. She ran as Congresswoman of the 2nd District of Ilocos Norte and won. She assumed office on June 30, 1998, and ended June 30, 2007. In the 2010 elections, she ran as Governor of Ilocos Norte against her cousin, Michael Marcos Keon, who was the governor during that time. She defeated her cousin by a landslide victory. Imee had 196,160 votes while her cousin, Gov. Michael had only 86,005 votes. She assumed office on June 30, 2010. She was re-elected as Governor in the 2013 polls, unopposed. On October 16, 2015, she filed as a candidate for her third and final term. She was reelected in the 2016 elections. In 2018, she expressed her desire to run for senator 'to bring back the Marcoses to Malacañang Palace one day' Marcos is married to, but separated from, businessman Tommy Manotoc, golfer and former professional basketball coach. They have three sons: Fernando, a commercial model and a DJ; Richard, a lawyer; and Joseph, a student at Claremont McKenna College and the Senior Provincial Board Member of Ilocos Norte since June 30, 2016. Photo.JPG|Maria Patricia with her mother 28423413_10156255442262431_2314194561885973915_o.jpg|Maria Patricia with a doll photo (3).JPG|Bongbong Marcos, Irene, Patricia and Maria Patricia Photo 2.JPG|Patricia, Irene, Maria Patricia and Bongbong Marcos Imelda_and_MP.jpg|Imelda Marcos and Maria Patricia Family_Photo.jpg|Ferdinand Marcos, Bongbong Marcos, Irene, Imelda Marcos and Maria Patricia Children.jpg|Ferdinand and Imelda Marcos, Bongbong Marcos, Irene and Maria Patricia Photo 3.JPG|Maria Patricia's sister Irene, their foster father Lacentillio Yee and Maria Patricia Category:Browse